deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck-it Ralph
Wreck-it Ralph is the titular protagonist from the 2012 Disney movie, Wreck-it Ralph, and its 2018 sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wreck-it Ralph vs Abobo (Completed) * Wreck it ralph vs dogpound (Completed) * Donkey Kong vs Wreck-it Ralph (Completed) * Hiro Hamada and Baymax VS Wreck-It Ralph * Mr Incredible vs Wreck-it Ralph * Po Vs Wreck It Ralph (Completed) * Shrek VS Wreck-it Ralph (Completed) * Sulley VS Wreck-it Ralph (Completed) * Wreck It Ralph vs Syndrome (Abandoned) * Wreck-it Ralph Vs. The Thing Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponent * Maui (Moana) * Tron Death Battle Info Background * Species: Human * Height: 9'0" * Weight: 643 lbs * Age: 36 (technically) * Affiliation: Fix-it Felix Jr. (game) * Likes: Respect, Praise, Metals, Cake, Chocolate (currently) Physicality *Strength **Can destroy an entire building floor in a few punches **Can destroy the top half of a building in one hit **Can break through walls with his body **Can crack a large 4-foot jawbreaker in half with 20 hits **Can bust doors open by punching them **Can smash a car to bits with his bare fists **Can toss a small medal hard enough to affect paper on the outside of his arcade game **Was able to smash through the walls of King Candy's "Fungeon" with a single punch **Is strong enough to break metal and stone **Can one-shot Cy-Bugs **Was able to bring down the Mentos stalactites with a few smashes to the ground **Can lift and throw cars with ease **Can make a ground pound so strong it launches enemies away *Speed **Can power a car to go high speeds with nothing but his hands ***So fast it out-speeds motorcycles **Can break rows of crates without slowing down **Can climb a building in a few seconds **Dodged gunfire *Durability **Constantly falls off tall buildings (usually 4,360 feet) and gets up in a matter of seconds ***Even fell a 25 second drop and was just fine **Constantly breaks through objects and they don't seem to bother him **Survived a plane crash **Can get hit by a car and get right back up **Can get smashed in the head by a large pole and return just fine *Intelligence **Intelligence: ***Seems to be aware of game mechanics ***Also seems to know about other video games ***Managed to teach Vanellope how to drive ***Sadly however, Ralph sacrifice's some intelligence for his strength ***Often times, he'll just smash his way to victory instead of forming a plan ***Doesn't really know all that much about games of the current day Equipment *Hero's Duty Armor/Gun **Stole an armor and gun from a guy from Markowski **Gun shoots lasers that can one shot Cy-Bugs **Can barely aim with it and can be disarmed easily *Cherry Bomb **Can be tossed at foes by Ralph **Will cause an explosion that can destroy robots *Wrecking Truck **Ralph's car in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed **Has several transformations ***Can turn into a boat to hover across water ***Can turn into a helicopter to fly **Has various weapons that he can use like: ***Ice Shot: Freezes the opponent solid ***Baseball Glove: Catches attacks from behind, giving it to the user ***Mega Horn: Creates a destructive soundwave that flips surrounding rivals. ***Speed Shoes: Sonic's signature Speed Shoes. They increase the racer's speed momentarily, allowing them to tackle their way through opponents and obstacles. ***Confusion Star: Targets the nearest rival and confuses them by temporarily flipping their game screen upside down. And left becomes right, and right becomes left ***Manual Rocket: A rocket that when launched, homes in on the nearest opponent ahead of the player to flip them over. ***Energy Shield: Creates an energy shield around the player for a limited time that withstands a single attack. ***Mine: A motion-activated mine that players can place in the path of oncoming vehicles in order to slow them down. They spin around the other racers by exploding on contact or after a certain time has passed. ***K.O. Glove: A projectile covered in a boxing glove that when deployed, bounces off the sides of tracks to easily knock out rivals. ***Pocket Rainbow: A small rainbow trap that temporarily obstructs the view of other racers with a spectrum of dazzling colors. ***Giant Rocket: A giant rocket that flies down the center of the track, usually acquired when falling behind in the race. Press the "use item" button again to trigger a devastating detonation that spins out other racers. ***Bowling Bomb: A big bomb that barrels out in front of the player and lands with an explosion that slows down rivals. In the DS version the bomb is thrown in an arc and explodes on impact with the ground. ***All-Star Move: Has two wrecking balls spinning around Ralph for a short time, damaging nearby foes Feats *Has been wrecking stuff for 36 years *Hung out with characters such as Clyde, Bowser, Kano, Dr. Eggman, and even Satan himself *Got the medal of heroes from Hero's Duty *Created Vanellope's car *Taught Vanellope how to drive *Defeated King Candy and the Cy-Bugs invading Sugar Rush *Defeated the Cy-Bug Queen *Raced alongside Sonic and multiple other Sega characters Weaknesses *While if he dies in his game he'll regenerate, if he dies anywhere else he's done for *A bit cowardly when met with danger outside his game *Can be outsmarted and played with *Sometimes his anger can get the better of him *Has no strategy and prefers running in with his fists Gallery Wreck-it_Ralph_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Wreck-it Ralph in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Wreck-it Ralph Characters